Digimon Adventure 02: A Fight
by Emperor SS
Summary: Tai and Matt have a small disagreement which turns into a huge fight! To solve the issue, the 02 Gang devises a plan but things don't go as expected. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Digimon Adventure 02: A Fight**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Emperor SS: Hey guys! Emperor SS here to bring you a Digimon Adventure 02 story!_

_Davis: Tell us the plot first SS!_

_Emperor SS: Alright! You see, I was watching some old episodes of Adventure 02 and then suddenly a story formed in my mind. After giving a lot of thought, I finally decided to shift my attention from Digimon Frontier (My favourite Digimon Season) to Digimon Adventure 02 (My 2__nd__ favourite Digimon Season). The plot is something like this and it takes place 1 year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon: Matt and Tai have a fight and aren't talking anymore which is hurting the unity of the team. To solve the problem, the 02 Gang devises a plan but things don't go as expected._

_Tai: It had to be Matt and me?_

_Emperor SS: Yup!_

_Matt: What's the fight about?_

_Emperor SS: I don't know. Am I 007?!_

_Tai and Matt: *sigh*_

_Ken: Shall we continue now?_

_Emperor SS: Of course!_

"This is going on for too long," said a sad Kari. "Tai and Matt haven't talked in days. I don't know how this is going to be solved."

The 02 Gang was at Davis' Apartment, discussing Matt and Tai's fight. The duo had a small disagreement which turned into a big fight! The issue was unknown and neither of them would talk about it.

"I am sure things will turn out well!" exclaimed Davis as he tried to lighten the mood, but this didn't have any effect on the others.

"I don't know Davis," said a grim TK. "I tried to talk to Matt about it but he just wouldn't listen."

"Same goes for Tai," said an equally grim Kari.

"What do we do now? Their fight is hurting the unity of our team," said Yolei as he held Hawkmon in her hands.

After some serious thinking, Davis got an idea!

"I have a plan!" Davis exclaimed. "It'll surely work!"

"What is it Davis?" asked a hopeful Kari.

"Just a second!" said Davis before he ran off and returned with a small grey coloured plastic suitcase.

"What's in it?" asked Cody as he and the others gathered around Davis.

"You all really want to see it?" asked Davis.

"Well, yeah!" replied Davis's Partner Veemon.

"Look!" exclaimed Davis as he opened the suitcase and a lot of gas came out, when the gas cleared, everyone gasped at the thing it contained. The suitcase contained the costume of the Digimon Emperor!

"Davis, what the hell?!" yelled Ken as horror and guilt struck his face.

"Davis, is this some kind of sick joke?!" yelled a furious Kari as she looked at the Leader of the 02 Gang.

"Calm down guys!" replied Davis. "Listen to me!"

"Davis, you better have a very good reason for this!" warned Cody.

"Listen! We first make Ken dress up like the Digimon Emperor and then send him to the Digital World. Then, we go to Tai and Matt and ask for help. I am sure that this will force them to work together and in the process, there will be a good chance that they'll be friends again," explained Davis. "What say?"

Ken had nothing to say for he was too overcome by horror and guilt so he simply nodded.

"Davis, I don't think it's a good idea," said a worried Kari as she glanced at Ken's guilt – stricken face. Kari had always understood what was going on in the mind of the Digidestined of Kindness. Heck, she even had feelings more than simple friendship for him.

"Come on guys! Give it a thought," said Davis.

"Davis, it isn't up to us. Ken has to decide," said Cody as he stared at the genius.

"Ken, what do you say?" asked Wormmon.

With every ounce of courage in his body, Ken replied. "I will do it!"

"Excellent! Now let's get started!" exclaimed Davis as he gave the outfit to Ken. "Get dressed Your Imperial & Royal Majesty!"

Soon, in place of Ken Ichijouji stood His Imperial & Royal Majesty, The Emperor of the Digital World!

"Ken, how do you feel?" asked Wormmon. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Wormmon," replied Ken in his gentle voice.

"Ken, I'm afraid you'll have to change your voice tone," said Davis. "This gentle voice isn't convincing enough. Matt and Tai will find out."

"Fine!" said Ken before he replied in the Emperor's cruel and harsh voice. "Is this okay?"

"Yup!" replied Davis. "You hair and glasses also look perfect."

"Okay Davis," said the Emperor. "Now what do we do?"

"First we tell the Original Gang (except Matt and Tai) about this. It'll be good to keep 'em in the loop," suggested Davis.

"I am not so sure about this Davis," warned Kari as she looked at Ken again.

"I agree with Kari," said TK.

"Guys, I'll be fine!" said Ken as he forced a smile.

"I sure hope so Ken," said Cody.

"What's next?" asked Yolei.

"Yolei, you inform the others through e – mail, while we get to the Digital World," instructed Davis before he turned to his laptop computer with his D-3. "Once you've finished, join us! Digi – Port Open!" and with that the Digidestined and their partners entered the Digital World, leaving Yolei and Hawkmon behind.

"Let's get started Yolei," suggested Hawkmon.

"Alright Hawkmon!" said Yolei as she took out her D – Terminal and began sending e – mails.

_Emperor SS: Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to R & R!_


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

**Chapter 2: Progress**

_Review Reply for NegaiKoumi (Guest): Firstly, thanks for the review and I really appreciate your liking this fan – fiction. Now, I'm not thinking of inserting the Koumi coupling at the moment although I may do so in future chapters. Keep reading!_

_Emperor SS: Hey guys! I'm back!_

_Davis: Finally!_

_Tai: Hey SS!_

_Emperor SS: What Tai?_

_Tai: It had to be me and Matt?!_

_Emperor SS: Gosh, Tai! Get over it or I'll cancel that Taiora fan – fiction I'm planning!_

_Tai: *gulp*_

_Digimon Emperor: Shall we begin?_

_Emperor SS: Yup! Someone just do the Recap._

_Sora: I'll do it! In the last chapter, the 02 Gang devises a plan to resolve things between Tai and Matt. It involved Ken faking as the evil Digimon Emperor. The plan seemed a good one and surprisingly it was first thought of by Davis..._

_Davis: I'm not that dumb you know!_

_Emperor SS: *rolls eyes* Sure we do. Continue Sora._

_Sora: …In conclusion, Yolei was given the task of informing the Original Gang, obviously except Matt and Tai. While Yolei sent out e – mails, the 02 Gang + the Digimon Emperor went to the Digital World. Now, let's read this chapter:_

"Davis, how long will we be in the Digital World?" asked Ken as he followed the Leader of the Gang.

The Gang was walking through a forest with their Digimon Partners by their side.

"I don't know Ken. If things go smoothly, then maybe 1 day," said a hopeful Davis.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Ken again asked.

"Don't worry about that. I told Yolei to tell you parents that you're having a sleepover at my house," replied Davis.

"What about our parents Davis?" asked TK.

"I've taken care of that already," answered Davis.

"Davis, maybe this isn't such a good idea," said a worried Kari. She wasn't worried about the Gang, but about Ken. She had seen the horror and guilt on his face when Davis had first explained his master plan.

"Don't worry Kari," replied Davis.

"Davis, where're we going?" asked Veemon.

Suddenly it hit Davis that he also didn't know where they were going!

"Um, I don't know," said Davis sheepishly.

"Oh brother!" sighed Cody. "Davis, can you do anything properly?!"

"Hey! For your kind information, it was me who thought of this plan!" yelled back Davis.

"I know a place," sighed Ken as he surprised the others.

"What?!" exclaimed TK.

"I know a place which can benefit our plan," a calm Ken said.

"Well, where is this place?!" yelled Davis.

"To get there, we have to go to my place," replied Ken. "We can reach that place only from my computer."

"How do we get there? Your house is in Tamachi!" said Patamon.

"What is this?" asked Ken as he took out his D-3.

"Of course, we can get to Ken's Room using our D-3s!" said Kari.

"Digi – Port Open!" yelled Ken as a blinding light shot out of his D-3 and engulfed the gang. Soon they were in Ken's room.

"Now what?" asked a confused Gatomon.

"This!" said Ken. "Digi – Port Open!" Another blinding light engulfed the gang and soon they were in a dark dingy area. It can be said that the area was fully engulfed in darkness.

"Where're we?" asked T.K.

"You'll find out soon," replied Ken before he yelled in the Emperor's voice. "Base Appear!"

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble furiously, as if an earthquake had occurred! And with that a huge black dome shaped building came out of the ground along with 4 black towers which surrounded it in a square – fashion!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my secret base!" grinned Ken as he started walking towards. The others were too shocked to move which cause Ken to stop in his track.

"Guys come on!" yelled Ken.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?!" asked a shocked T.K. as his eyes examined the building.

"It was a secret base I had built when I was the Digimon Emperor. It was hidden underground," explained Ken.

"But why did you build it?" came a voice and the gang turned to see Yolei running to them with Hawkmon flying above here.

"I had it built so that I could retreat here if my original base was destroyed," replied Ken.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Cody.

"Would it have been a secret then?" smiled Ken as he walked on with the others following.

The base was very high – tech from the inside. There were many rooms in the base which served different purposes. There was one Main Room which had high-tech machinery and others gadgets inside it. It also had many LCD Screens and computers.

"It sure is pretty nice!" said Davis. "And it's pretty clean too."

"It doesn't stop here," replied Ken. "Tai and Matt won't believe it if I don't have some evil digimons under my control."

"Well…that's a problem now," said Yolei.

"I have the solution," Ken suddenly said.

"And what is that?" asked Kari.

"Come out with me," replied Ken as he led the gang outside.

"Okay we're outside, now what?" asked an impatient Yolei.

"We meet some old foe – turned – friends," answered Ken, before he yelled in the Emperor's voice. "Snimon! Scorpiomon! Show yourselves!"

Suddenly a digimon which looked like a praying mantis appeared along with a digimon which had 2 tusks like features and the body of a scorpion.

_Digimon Info:_

_Name: Scorpiomon_

_Level: Ultimate_

_Type: Crustacean_

_Attribute: Data_

_Family: Deep Savers_

_Attacks: Tail Blade, Twin Sword, Scorpion Storm_

_Digimon Info:_

_Name: Snimon_

_Level: Champion_

_Type: Insectoid_

_Attribute: Vaccine_

_Family: Virus Busters_

_Attacks: Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Slamming Attack, Green Sickle Cut_

"Hello Ken," greeted Snimon. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"Yup Snimon," grinned Ken. "You both already know Davis and the others."

"Oh yes we do!" replied the duo in unison.

"Ken, how do you know them?" asked T.K.

"When I was destroying those Control Spires on my own and wandering the Digital World, I and Wormmon met them," replied Ken as he pulled his tinted glasses and wipes some sweat from his eyebrows before putting them back on. "Davis, it will benefit us if we tell them our plan."

"Sure thing Your Imperial & Royal Majesty," replied Davis before he turned to Snimon and Scorpiomon and explained to then the situation.

After Davis was done explaining Snimon and Scorpiomon expressed their gladness to help.

"T.K. what's the time?" asked Yolei.

T.K. whipped out his D – Terminal and said. "It's almost 8'o clock."

"Man, we should be getting home now!" suggested Davis. "Ken can take care of things here. His mom already thinks that he's at a sleepover with me."

"Alright Davis," said Ken. "I'll just be here, in the base. I've e – mailed you all the coordinates of this locations, so bring Tai and Matt tomorrow."

"Okay!" replied Davis before turning to the others. "So, shall we go?"

"Davis, I'll stay back with Ken," Kari suddenly said, surprising the others, especially Ken and Davis.

"Why Kari?" asked T.K. "Ken can take care of the place."

"I'll be fine here," Kari countered.

"But what about your parents?" asked a concerned Yolei.  
"I'll send an email telling that I am at a sleepover at Yolei's House," said Kari.

"Think about it Kari," suggested Cody.

"I'll be fine guys!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well, Ken what do you say?" asked T.K.

"Kari can stay if she wishes to," replied Ken. "The more the merrier."

"Well, if you say so…" replied T.K. as he held out his D-3. "Digi – Port Open!" and with that the gang left, leaving behind Ken, Wormmon, Kari, Gatomon with Snimon and Scorpiomon.

"It'll be cold in some time Kari. Let's go inside," said Ken as he started walking towards the base.

It was pretty warm and comfortable inside the base. Kari had gone to a room which had been assigned to her and Gatomon.

"Kari, why did you volunteer to stay back?" asked Gatomon as she swallowed down some chips. Kari was lying on the bed with Gatomon, thinking about something.

"I'm worried about Ken," Kari honestly replied. "Didn't you see the look on his face when Davis first told us about the plan?"

"Is it only that reason or something more?" grinned Gatomon. "There is something going on and I can see it."

"Gatomon!" exclaimed Kari as she threw a pillow at the cat – type digimon whilst covering her blushing face. "You've started thinking too much!"

"Oh really!" replied Gatomon as she dodged the pillow. "I know you like Ken."

"Ok that's it kitty!" yelled Kari. "One more word and I'll surrender you to Snimon!"

"Ken and Kari…" began Gatomon but she was interrupted by Kari's hand which clamped her mouth.

Suddenly Ken entered the room.

"Um, what is going on here?" asked a confused Ken.

"Oh nothing!" replied Kari as she removed her hand from Gatomon's mouth and regained her composure, whilst blushing furiously. "So, what brings you here?"

"Shouting and weird noises," Ken calmly replied.

"Don't worry about them. Go back to whatever you were doing," replied Kari as she picked up the pillow she had thrown at Gatomon.

"If you say so…" said Ken as he turned to leave but before closing the door, he muttered. "Thanks for staying back."

"Phew! That was close," sighed Kari.

"Yup!" giggled Gatomon.

"I give up!" sighed Kari as she started hopelessly at her partner digimon.

"I know why you like Ken," sneered Gatomon.

"Oh do you?" Kari sarcastically asked.

"Yup!" replied a confident Gatomon. "I also know why Tai doesn't do his overprotective brother act when you're with him."

"Why?" asked Kari.

"Think about it. T.K. is unpredictable at times and gets carried away and Davis is…you know…Davis. Cody's not even a contender in the race. So that leaves only Ken. A calm and level – headed person who rarely loses his rationality," replied Gatomon.

"Do you think he feels that same way?" asked Kari as she finally shared her thoughts, on this matter, with her partner.

"Of course he does!" replied Gatomon. "I've seen it in his eyes. He just lacks the courage."

"So do I Gatomon," said Kari as she lied on the bed and was soon fast asleep.

_Meanwhile in the Main Room._

"Oh Ken, you're back," said Wormmon as the doors swung open and Ken entered. "What was the problem?"

"Some noises," shrugged Ken as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Ken, is something wrong?" asked Wormmon.

"No my friend!" replied Ken as he pulled his tinted glass and set them down.

"Come on, I know when something's wrong," countered Wormmon.

"Well…if you must know, then listen…I am planning on asking Kari out after this matter is resolved but I'm worried if she feels the same way," Ken said.

"She does Ken," replied Wormmon. "She's just shy."

"Don't be very sure Wormmon," replied Ken. "What if she likes T.K. or Davis? What if she considers me just a good friend?"

"She likes you Ken," said Wormmon. "She really does."

"I don't know Wormmon," said an unsure Ken. "By the way, where're Snimon and Scorpiomon?"

"They're outside," replied Wormmon.

"Alright," replied Ken and silence fell again. Soon, Ken was fast asleep on the chair.

"Goodnight Ken," mumbled Wormmon as he also closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

The night progressed on and things went peacefully. Around midnight, Ken woke up, put on his tinted glasses and went out of the Main Room to check things.

He walked to Kari's Room and wondered whether he should wake her up or not. Ultimately, he decided to quietly open the door, if it wasn't locked, and look if everything was alright.

"Well…she's fine," mumbled Ken as he closed the door after checking on Kari, who was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, Ken felt someone tugging at his cape. He turned to see a grinning Gatomon.

"What is it Gatomon?" asked Ken as he began walking back to the Main Room.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" teased Gatomon. "You like her, don't you?"

"Kari's right about you having a big mouth," replied Ken. If it weren't for his glasses, Gatomon would've seen his blushing face.

"That isn't sweet!" Gatomon pouted.

"Go back to sleep kitty," said an annoyed Ken.

"Fine!" grumbled Gatomon before she began walking towards Kari's Room

Suddenly Ken felt tremendous pain as he clutched his head and fell down on his knees!

"Argh!" cried Ken as Gatomon and Wormmon rushed to him.

"Ken, what happened?!" yelled Wormmon.

"Gatomon, get Kari right now!" ordered Ken as he started to glow in a purple aura.

"Yeah!" replied Gatomon as she ran off and returned with Kari.

"Ken, what's going on?!" exclaimed Kari as she knelt beside the Digidestined of Kindness.

"Kari, get the others!" yelled Ken. "Go now!"

"Ken, I can't leave you like this!" countered Kari.

"You've to go!" replied Ken as he, with great pain, took out his D-3. "Digi – Port Open!"

"NO!" yelled Kari as she and Gatomon got sucked into the port.

"Master, what is going on?" asked Wormmon.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Ken as the pain grew ten times more. Then suddenly, a small explosion occurred and Ken was standing once again, but this time…he wasn't Ken…he had become the real evil Digimon Emperor!

"Feels good to be back!" yelled the Emperor as his infamous whip appeared in his hands. "Time to destroy!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…

_Emperor SS: Don't forget to R & R!_


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Emperor

**Chapter 3: Return of the Emperor**

_Review Reply for NegaiKoumi (Guest): Thanks for the review and your opinion/appreciation. By the way, I seriously recommend that you create a FFN Account._

CONTINUED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER…

"Impossible!" yelled Davis.

The 02 Digidestined were sitting in Kari's Room as she explained to them the events which had taken place in the Digital World. Tai, who shared the room with Kari, was out of the house at the moment.

"The Digimon Emperor is gone! He can't come back!" exclaimed T.K.

"I know, but it has happened," sobbed Kari. "Ken's in trouble."

"It's entirely my fault," muttered Davis.

"We can't blame ourselves Davis. We have to think of a way to save Ken," replied Cody.

"But what do we do?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know, I simply don't know," sobbed Kari as she wiped some tears.

Suddenly, T.K. flinched. _~Why does she care so much about Ken?~ _He thought as he tried to extinguish the fire of jealousy in his heart.

"We have to tell the Original Digidestined!" exclaimed Davis. "Our fake plan's just turned real!"

"Good plan," commented Cody. "Let's get to it immediately!"

"Yeah! Kari, you talk to Tai while T.K. talks to Matt," instructed Davis. "The rest of us will inform the other Original Digidestined."

"Right!" replied the others and got to their jobs.

In a very short time, the Original and 02 Digidestined were gathered in Tai's Room.

"This doesn't make sense," commented Izzy Izumi, the former Digidestined of Knowledge. "When Magnamon defeated Kimeramon, the Emperor was gone forever. How can he even come back?"

"Maybe some old enemy has come back," suggested Tai Kamiya, the former Digidestined of Courage.

"Maybe Tai, maybe," replied Matt Ishida, the former Digidestined of Friendship. The circumstance had forced them to put aside their rivalry and work together.

"We should go to the Digital World immediately," said Joe Kido, the former Digidestined of Reliability.

"If wouldn't be beneficial if all of us go at once. Let the new Digidestined go first. If they encounter any problem, we will come to the rescue," suggested Sora Takenouchi, the former Digidestined of Love.

"Agreed," replied Mimi Tachikawa, the former Digidestined of Sincerity.

"Then what're we waiting for?!" yelled Davis. "Let's go!"

"Right!" replied Yolei as she turned to the computer in Kari's room. "Digi – Port Open!" and with that the 02 Digidestined were sucked in and entered the Digital World.

"Guys!" yelled Wormmon as he ran to the Digidestined. After Ken had turned evil, Wormmon had somehow managed to escape from the base.

"Where's Ken?" asked a grim Davis.

"Looking for me?!" came a harsh and cruel voice. The stunned Digidestined, and their partners, turned to see the Digimon Emperor, who had Snimon and Scorpiomon behind him. He also had his infamous whip in his gloved hands. "I knew you idiots would be coming!"

"Ken, what has gotten into you?!" yelled back Davis. "You're not the Digimon Emperor anymore!"

"Silence!" ordered the Emperor as he cracked his whip. "Snimon, Scorpiomon! Go get 'em!"

"Yes Master!" replied the duo in unison as they started walking towards Digidestined.

"We have to fight!" exclaimed Davis as he took out his D-Terminal. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" replied the others.

"Digi – Armour Energise!" yelled Davis as Veemon fused with the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"Veemon…Armour Digivolve To…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" yelled Veemon as he Armour Digivolved to Raidramon.

"Digi – Armour Energise!" yelled Kari as Gatomon fused with the Digi-Egg of Light.

"Gatomon…Armour Digivolve To…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" yelled Gatomon as she Armour Digivolved to Nefertimon.

"Digi – Armour Energise!" yelled T.K. as Patamon fused with the Digi-Egg of Hope.

"Patamon…Armour Digivolve To…Pegasusmon!" yelled Patamon as he Armour Digivolved to Pegasusmon.

"Hawkmon…Digivolve To…Aquilamon!" yelled Hawkmon as he Digivolved into his Champion form.

"Digi – Armour Energise!" yelled Cody as Armadillomon fused with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

"Armadillomon…Armour Digivolve To…Digmon!" yelled Armadillomon as he Armour Digivolved into Digmon.

"How amusing?!" the Emperor sarcastically said. "Snimon, Scorpiomon! Get them!"

"Yes sir!" replied the duo.

"Twin Sickles!" yelled Snimon as he fired a blade shaped shockwave towards the Digidestined.

"Thunder Blast!" countered Raidramon as he fired a powerful thunder blast from the horn on his head. The attacks met and a huge explosion occurred with no clear outcome. It seemed as it both the attacks cancelled each other.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Raidramon.

"You really think you can defeat me?!" yelled the Emperor. "Think again! Scorpiomon attack!"

"Tail Blade!" yelled Scorpiomon as he tried to attack the Gang with the poisonous tip of its tail but our heroes were agile and quickly got out of the way.

"Rosetta Stone!" yelled Nerfertimon as she fired stone blocks towards Scorpiomon but it had no effect.

"Keep trying but you all will never defeat me!" yelled the Emperor as he watched the battle with an evil smirk.

"Ken please!" yelled Wormmon who was in the gentle arms of Kari. "You aren't the Digimon Emperor. Please don't do this!"

"Silence worm!" yelled back the Emperor as he cracked his whip again.

"You are not the Ken we knew!" exclaimed Cody.

"So bloody what?!" yelled back the Digimon Emperor.

"Davis look!" exclaimed Raidramon as he pointed to one of Scorpiomon's leg and Snimon's neck. "What're those?"

"Those are special devices I built to make Snimon and Scorpiomon my servant," answered the Emperor.

"If we destroy those devices, we may free Snimon and Scorpiomon," suggested Kari.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Davis before he turned to the digimon. "Attack with your best shots!"

"Alright!" replied the digimons in unison.

"Thunder Blast!" yelled Raidramon as he unleashed his attack.

"Rosetta Stone!" yelled Nefertimon as she unleashed her attack.

"Blast Rings!" yelled Aquilamon as he unleashed his attack.

"Equis Beam!" yelled Pegasusmon as he unleashed his attack.

"Gold Rush!" yelled Digmon as he unleashed his attack.

"Twin Sickles!" "Tail Blade!" countered Snimon and Scorpiomon.

The attacks met and a huge explosion occurred which sent both parties flying back. The attacks had also failed to do any significant damage to both parties.

"I don't believe it!" gasped Nefertimon. "The attacks…failed."

"Sure it did!" exclaimed the Emperor. "You must've realized, by now, that's it's impossible to defeat me!"

"Ken, this is not you!" cried Kari. "You're not the Ken we knew."

"Quiet you little girl!" yelled the Emperor. "I'm not that weak Ken Ichijouji. I am the Emperor of the Digital World."

"No you're not!" yelled back Davis. "You're my best friend Ken, the Digidestined of Kindness. You have to fight it back Ken!"

"Just give up human!" exclaimed the Emperor.

"Ken, please fight that darkness!" yelled Wormmon.

"I am getting tired. Scorpiomon, Snimon! Finish 'em off!" exclaimed the Emperor.

"Yes master," replied the controlled digimon.

"Tail Blade!" yelled Scorpiomon.

"Twin Sickles!" yelled Snimon.

"We have to move!" yelled Raidramon but this time, due to lack of energy, the good digimon were late and got hit really hard, which caused them to de – digivolve into their rookie forms.

"Ouch!" muttered Veemon as Davis, gently, picked him up in his arms.

"Are you ok buddy?" asked Davis.

"Yeah!" replied Veemon. "I just need a little rest."

"Alright," said Davis.

All the other Digidestined were tending to their wounded and/or tired digimon. The Digimon Emperor was just laughing from his position and Snimon & Scorpiomon were standing in front of him.  
"Guys, we have to retreat for now!" yelled Davis as he held out his D-3. "Our digimon are tired and wounded. We need more help."

"Davis is right," agreed T.K. "We'll come back soon."

"Alright," agreed the others.

"Digi – Port Open!" yelled Davis as he and the gang got sucked into the portal and re-entered the Real World.

"Worms," muttered the Emperor as he started walking back towards his base with Snimon and Scorpiomon following. The next day was gonna be a long one…the Digidestined and the Digimon Emperor knew it.

_Emperor SS: There you go guys, another chapter ends! Oh, and one more thing! I have been receiving some messages from some readers who are thinking that this is going to be a long fan – fiction. Well, you're wrong. This fan – fiction ends at Chapter 10 so only 7 chapters remain. Don't forget to R & R! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4: Council of War

**Chapter 4: Council of War**

_Review Reply for fanakatsuki: Thanks for your review. Don't worry about Ken, he'll make it. Continue to read and review. Ciao!_

_Review Reply for NegaiKoumi: Oh, sorry I didn't know that you had an account. Well, thanks for your review and next time, use your account to review because it is easy for me to answer reviews that way. Continue Reading and reviewing. Au revoir._

_Review Reply for nepnep (Guest): Thanks for your review and appreciation of my story and writing. Even I love fics in which Ken turns into the Digimon Emperor, dunno why. Well, I guess there's some part of our brains which likes villains. Anyways, thanks once again and continue reading & reviewing. Bye! _

"This is going to be a problem," muttered Tai. The Original and 02 DigiDestined were at, this time, T.K.'s house, discussing about the Digimon Emperor. T.K.'s mother was out of house, due to some important work, and wouldn't be returning for 2 days.

"I still don't understand how the Digimon Emperor can be back," said Izzy. "This just doesn't make sense."

"Ken's turning into the Digimon Emperor must be the work of some old enemy," suggested T.K. "But the question is, who?"

"Maybe Myotismon?" suggested Yolei. "That bastard is an expert in manipulating others for his reviving!"

"Nah," replied Matt. "We finished him for sure last time."

"Then…maybe…Diaboromon," suggested Daivs.

"Nope," replied Sora. "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode destroyed it. You and Ken destroyed it."

"Then who can it be?!" exclaimed Kari as she got up from her seat and headed to a window, which was in the room. "Who could do this to Ken…and us?!"

"It sure is a digimon," said Cody.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Joe.

"He addressed us by 'humans'," replied Cody.

"Good point," said Davis. "But who?"

"Which digimon would want to harm Ken the most?" asked Gatomon and then it suddenly it hit everyone!

"Daemon!" everyone gasped.

"Of course, it all makes sense!" exclaimed Izzy. "He must've come back from the Dark Ocean and possessed Ken. But why would he possess someone? He already has a physical form."

"Ken once told me that digimons lose most of their energy in the Dark Ocean," explained Kari. "Daemon must've lost energy and his physical form. Therefore, he possessed Ken because of the Dark Spore buried deep inside him. Daemon is gonna devour the power of the Spore and return back to normal."

"That has to be stopped!" exclaimed Matt. "We sent him to the Dark Ocean after facing a lot of problems. If he returns to his normal form, we're gonna get routed."

"What do we do now?" asked Kari. "He defeated us like insects."

"I know but we've to keep trying," replied Davis. "We've never given up and we never will."

"Davis' right!" agreed Tai. "We all should go to the Digital World and face the Emperor."

"Yeah! We can't give up on Ken!" exclaimed Matt.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Davis as he turned to the computer in T.K.'s room and took out his D-3. "Digi – Port Open!" and with that, the Original (except Mimi) and 02 DigiDestined got sucked into the Digital World.

_Emperor SS: Short chapter but don't worry. The next chapters are gonna be totally awesome and action packed! Don't forget to R & R! _


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

**Chapter 5: Finale**

**A/N: I told that this story ends at Chapter 10, right? Well, forget it. This story ends right here, right now in this chapter. Enjoy guys!**

_Review Reply for JyouraSorato: Thanks for your review and appreciation of the story._

_Review Reply for nepnep: Firstly, thanks for you review. Now, even I love villains like the Digimon Emperor. I dunno why but they seem so cool and powerful and…etc. And yeah, Daemon is back. How? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. As for Ken, he'll be alright. Continue Reading & Reviewing! _

_Review Reply for fanakatsuki: Thanks for your review. Yeah, Daemon is back. As for Ichijouji, I'm sure the DigiDestined will save him. Continue Reading & Reviewing!_

"So, what's the plan?" asked Mimi, who had just joined the DigiDestined. Mimi had moved back to Japan some months earlier. The DigiDestined were hiding behind some bushes, discussing strategy.

"All in!" replied Tai. "We have no good strategy."

"We should DNA Digivolve," suggested Agumon.

"Will it be necessary?" asked Joe. "I mean, Scorpiomon and Snimon are Ultimate and Champion digimons."

"Yeah, but the device, which controls them, makes them powerful," replied Izzy.

"Let's fight, right now!" exclaimed Davis as the DigiDestined got out of their hiding spot and the Digivolution sequence began.

"Veemon…Digivolve To…ExVeemon!" yelled Veemon as he Digivolved into his Champion form.

"Hawkmon…Digivolve To…Aquilamon!" yelled Hawkmon as he Digivolved into his Champion form.

"Patamon…Digivolve To…Angemon!" yelled Patamon as he Digivolved into his Champion form.

"Armadillomon…Digivolve To…Ankylomon!" yelled Armadillomon as he Digivolved into his Champion form.

"Gatomon…Aquilamon…DNA Digivolve To…Silphymon!" yelled Gatomon and Aquilamon as they fused together to form Silphymon.

"Ankylomon…Angemon…DNA Digivolve To…Shakkoumon!" yelled Ankylomon and Angemon as they fused together to form Shakkoumon.

"Agumon…Warp Digivolve To…MetalGreymon!" yelled Agumon as Digivolved into his Ultimate form.

"Biyomon…Warp Digivolve To…Garudamon!" yelled Biyomon as she Digivolved into her Ultimate form.

"Gabumon…Warp Digivolve To…WereGarurumon!" yelled Gabumon as he Digivolved into his Ultimate form.

"Gomamon…Warp Digivolve To…Zudomon!" yelled Gomamon as he Digivolved into his Ultimate form.

"Palmon…Warp Digivolve To…Lillymon!" yelled Palmon as she Digivolved into her Ultimate form.

"Tentomon…Warp Digivolve To…MegaKabuterimon!" yelled Tentomon as he Digivolved into his Ultimate form.

The Digivolution had not failed to catch the attention of the Digimon Emperor and his servants.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled the Emperor as he ran out of his base, escorted by his minions. But this time, the minions weren't Scorpiomon and Snimon only. The minions were Scorpiomon, Snimon, Devimon, Phantomon, Vilemon and IceDevimon!

"Where did he get so many digimons?!" gasped Davis.

"You fool! While you were sleeping, I was working!" replied the Emperor. "You are outmatched!"

"Never!" yelled Tai.

"Then let the party begin!" exclaimed the Emperor as his Digimon attacked the DigiDestined.

"Attack!" yelled Matt as the Digimon on good's side attacked.  
"Twin Sickles!" yelled Snimon as he fired two sickle – shaped shockwaves at the DigiDestined.

"Vee – Laser!" countered ExVeemon as he fired a 'X' shaped laser beam from his chest. The attacks collided and deleted each other.

"Giga Blaster!" yelled MetalGreymon as he fired a missile at Snimon. The attack found its mark and Snimon lost his balance for some moments.

"He's weakened! Attack now!" yelled MetalGreymon.

"Right!" replied Silphymon. "Static Force!" The attack was aimed at the device which controlled Snimon but Snimon was quick to dodge out of the way.

"Damn!" cursed Silphymon.

"You can't defeat my pets so easily!" laughed the Emperor.

"Daemon, we know this is you!" yelled Matt.

"So what if you find out?!" yelled the Emperor. "Ken Ichijouji isn't gonna come back!"

"No!" shouted Kari. "Ken's going to come back and we're gonna see to it that you perish!"

"Digimon attack!" shouted the Emperor and his Digimon, once again, began the task of attacking the good guys.

"Tail Blade!" yelled Scorpiomon as he attacked with his tail.

"Wolf Claw!" countered WereGarurumon as he fired red shockwaves from his claws. The attacks collided and created an explosion and a lot of smoke. This time, the attack had worked and Scorpiomon was out of the Emperor's control.

"What is happening?" asked Scorpiomon as he rubbed his head.

"Long story," grinned WereGarurumon.

"Why you?!" yelled the Emperor through gritted teeth.

"You're weak Daemon!" yelled back Tai. "Face it!"

"Snimon, attack!" was the Emperor's reply.

"Twin Sickles!" yelled Snimon.

"Vee – Laser!" countered ExVeemon.

Meanwhile…"Death Hand!" yelled Devimon as he unleashed a blast of dark energy from his hands.

"Justice Beam!" yelled Shakkoumon as he countered the attack by firing red beams from his eyes. The attacks met but Devimon was unfazed.

"He sure is strong!" warned T.K.

"Yeah!" replied Cody. "Shakkoumon, try harder!"

"Alright Cody!" answered Shakkoumon before he fired disks from his waist. "Kachina Bombs!"

"Death Hand!" countered Devimon as he fired a dark energy blast from his hand.

"Argh!" screamed Shakkoumon as the attack, after destroying his disks, struck him hard and he fell down.

"Shakkoumon!" yelled T.K. and Cody.

"Don't worry guys!" yelled Silphymon as he flew towards Devimon. "Reinforcements are on the way. Static Force!"

"You fool!" yelled Devimon as the attack struck him, but he was unfazed. "Death Hand!"

"Yargh!" yelled Silphymon as he fell down. He had a lot of scratches and bruises on his body.

"No!" yelled Yolei and Kari as they ran towards their Digimon. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" replied Silphymon as he got up. 'Kari, Yolei, get to a safe distance!"

"Right!" replied the girls as they moved out of the way. "Go get him Silphymon!"

"You all should've understood by now that it's impossible to defeat me!" laughed the Emperor. "Sooner or later, my pets will destroy you!"

"No, you're wrong!" yelled back Davis. 'We'll defeat you and save Ken, you scum!"

"Silence!" yelled the Emperor as he cracked his whip. "You humans don't get it, do you?!"

"Avalanche Claw!" yelled IceDevimon as he fired a barrage of icicles from his wings.

"Fire Hurricane!" yelled Garudamon as she countered the attack with a fire tornado.

"Hammer Boomerang!" yelled Zudomon as he threw his hammer, like a boomerang, at IceDevimon. The attack struck the evil digimon hard and deleted him. The reason for destroying IceDevimon: Evil digimons stay evil and cannot be turned. So, it was necessary to destroy IceDevimon because, even after defeat, it would continue to serve Daemon.

"We did it!" yelled Sora as she and Joe high – fived.

"Good job guys!" yelled Tai.

"This can't be happening!" yelled the Emperor. "I can't lose! No!"  
"Face it Daemon, you're the one who's outmatched!" yelled Davis.

"Devimon, attack!" was the reply of the Emperor.

But before Devimon could attack, Shakkoumon fired his attack. "Justice Beam!" yelled Shakkoumon as he fired lasers from his eyes. The attack destroyed Devimon.

"No, Devimon!" yelled the Digimon Emperor. "I can't…I won't lose!"

"You're done, my friend," muttered T.K.

"Twin Sickles!" attacked Snimon.

"Giga Blaster!" countered MetalGreymon as he fired organic missiles at the device which controlled Snimon. The attack found its mark and Snimon was free from Daemon's control.

"What's going on?" asked a clueless Snimon.

"We'll tell you when we've time," said MetalGreymon.

"Daemon, do you give up?" asked Davis.

"Never!" yelled the Emperor. "Do what you can humans, but know this…You will never defeat me, no matter what!"

"We will defeat you!" yelled back ExVeemon.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Mimi were fighting Vilemon and Phantomon.

"Shadow Scythe!" yelled Phantomon as he rushed with his weapon, to attack Mimi and Izzy.

"Mimi, look out!" yelled Izzy as he pushed Mimi out of the way.  
"You saved me," muttered Mimi as a faint blush appeared on her and Izzy's face.

"That was nothing," said Izzy as he turned his attention back to the battle.

"Electro Shocker!" yelled MegaKabuterimon as he fired a thunder ball from his claws.

"Shadow Scythe!" attacked Phantomon as he sliced away the thunder ball.

"Flower Cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she fired energy balls from her hands.

"Nightmare Shocker!" yelled Vilemon as he countered the attack by firing a powerful blast from his mouth.

"Hey Izzy, Mimi! Need any help?" asked Tai.

"We'll handle it Tai!" replied the duo.

"Electro Shocker!" attacked MegaKabuterimon as he fired thunder balls at Phantomon. Phantomon was too slow to respond, this time, so he was destroyed.

"Electro Shocker!" "Flower Cannon!" attacked MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon. The combined attack destroyed Vilemon.

"We did it!" cheered Davis.

"No, I can't lose!" yelled the Emperor as he fell down on his knees and got engulfed in a purple aura.

"Ken, you have to fight Daemon," muttered Davis.

"I can't lose!" yelled the Emperor as the aura grew darker and powerful.

"Ken, please!" exclaimed Wormmon.

"I will defeat you, DigiDestined!" yelled the Emperor as he stood up, with his eyes glowing purple.

"You're not the Ken we knew!" yelled Tai.

"Ken, you're not the Emperor anymore!" exclaimed Wormmon.

"Wormmon," mumbled the Emperor and for one split – second, Ken Ichijouji regained control and started walking towards his partner but as soon as he took a step, he was engulfed by the dark aura and pain.

"Yaarrgghh!" screamed the Emperor as he fell down on his knees again and clutched his throbbing head. "What is happening to me?!"

"You're not the Ken we knew!" yelled Kari. "You're not the Ken, who was our dearest friend!"  
"Stop!" screamed the Emperor as the pain grew.

"You're not the Ken, I fell in love with!" sobbed Kari. This statement stunned the others, especially Davis and T.K.

"You…what?" mumbled the Emperor as he stood up again.

Davis and T.K. had fought to keep each other away from Kari Kamiya, but they didn't realize that, because of this, Kari was getting closer and closer to Ken Ichijouji.

"Ken, I love you!" yelled Kari.

"Stop it human!" yelled the Emperor as he clutched his throbbing head. Ken's inner consciousness was fighting against Daemon's control.

"Ken, you have to fight it! For us…for me!" shouted Kari as the others stared, stunned, at the Digimon Emperor.

"NO!" yelled the Emperor. Suddenly, his cape dissapered!

"What's happening?!" cried the Digimon Emperor as his gloves dissapered. Then, he fell down on his knees and the costume of the Digimon Emperor disappeared, leaving Ken. A small flash occurred and a spirit – sort – of – thing came out of the genius. Daemon's spirit had left Ken.

"WHY ME?!" Ken yelled into the heavens. He was on his knees, with tears of anger streaming down his eyes. "WHY DID I HAVE TO GET DRAGGED INTO ALL THIS?!" Ken punched the ground furiously, the gravel made his knuckles bleed…but no, he didn't care about it at that moment. He had too much mental pain already, to even think about his physical pain. His knuckles continued to bleed profusely as he punched the ground some more times. Hot tears of anger were streaming down his face.

"It's not your fault," said Kari as she knelt beside the former Emperor and hugged him tightly. "I love you, I truly do."

"So do I," muttered Ken as Kari leaned in and gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

"How cute!" came a sly voice and the DigiDestined turned to see Daemon, fully revived, standing on an elevated surface.

"Daemon!" hissed Ken.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of junk!" yelled back Daemon.

"We have to fight!" yelled Izzy.

"Uh…right!" exclaimed Davis, who was broken from his train of thoughts about Ken and Kari.

"Wormmon, do it!" yelled Ken.

"Yeah!" replied Wormmon. "Wormmon…Digivolve To…Stingmon!"

"Davis, you and Ken have to DNA Digivolve!" yelled Cody.

"Yeah," replied Davis.

"ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve To…Paildramon!" yelled the two digimon as they fused together to form Paildramon.

"Desperado Blaster!" yelled Paildramon as he fired countless energy bullets at Daemon.

"Pathetic, just pathetic!" laughed Daemon, who was unfazed by the attack.

"Giga Blaster!" yelled MetalGreymon as he fired missiles at Daemon.

"Evil Inferno!" attacked Daemon as he fired dark energy from his hand. The attack deleted the missiles.

"We have to do something!" mumbled Ken, who had his knuckles wrapped in a tight bandage; Kari had applied first aid to his wounds.

"Davis, we need more firepower!" exclaimed T.K.

"Paildramon…Mega Digivolve To…Imperialdramon DM!"

The dragon roared with ferociousness as he got in a fighting stance.

"We should help, Tai!" yelled Matt.

"Yeah!" replied Tai.

"MetalGreymon…Mega Digivolve To…WarGreymon!"

"WereGarurumon…Mega Digivolve To…MetalGarurumon!"

"Terra Force!" yelled WarGreymon as he created a huge ball of positive energy and threw it at Daemon. Upon contact, a huge explosion occurred but Daemon walked out, unfazed.

"That tickled me!" laughed Daemon.

"Laugh at this! Justice Beam!" yelled Shakkoumon as he fired lasers form his eyes.

"Static Force!" yelled Silphymon as she threw a pink energy ball at Daemon.

"Positron Laser!" yelled Imperialdramon DM as he fired a beam from the cannon on his back.

"Terra Force!" yelled WarGreymon as he threw a huge ball of positive energy at Daemon.

"Electro Shocker!" yelled MegaKabuterimon as he fired a thunder ball.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGarurumon as he fired missiles from the weapons on his body.

"Hammer Boomerang!" yelled Zudomon as he threw his hammer at Daemon.

"Flower Cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she fired pink energy balls from her hands.

"Wing Blade!" yelled Garudamon as she fired a barrage of sharp – knife – like feathers.

"Evil Inferno!" countered Daemon as he fired a dark energy blast from his hand. The attacks met and a huge explosion occurred but Daemon was the victor, for his attack had deleted the good guys' attacks.

"You fool! You think you can defeat me!" laughed Daemon. "Admit it! I'm just too strong for you."

"You're not!" growled Ken. "Davis, we need more power!"

"Right! Imperialdramon, do it!" replied Davis.

"Imperialdramon Dragon Mode…Mode Change To…Fighter Mode!"

"Changing your costume won't help!" mocked Daemon.

"WarGreymon…MetalGarurumon…DNA Digivolve To…Omnimon!"

"Think this might stop you?!" exclaimed Omnimon as he got in a fighting stance.

"Oh please! Nothing can defeat me, you know that. So, why bother trying?" replied Daemon calmly.

"Let's get him! Static Force!" yelled Silphymon.

"Positron Laser!" attacked Imperialdramon FM as he fired his arm – cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!" attacked Omnimon as he fired the cannon on his arm.

"Justice Beam!" attacked Shakkoumon.

"Electro Shocker!" attacked MegaKabuterimon.

"Flower Cannon!" attacked Lillymon.

"Hammer Boomerang!" attacked Zudomon.

"Wing Blade!" attacked Garudamon.

But Daemon had other plans. He flew up, right out of the line of fire and watched as the attacks collided into an explosion. Then he fired an attack aimed directly at the DigiDestined, especially at Kari's position. "Evil Inferno!" he attacked.

"Kari NO!" yelled Ken as he pushed Kari out of the way but, in the process, the attack hit him. "Yaarrghh!" he screamed in pain.

"Ken!" yelled the DigiDestined as they rushed to their fallen comrade, while the Digimon faced Daemon.

"You coward!" growled Imperialdramon FM as he charged up his arm - cannon. "Positron Laser!"

"Evil Inferno!" countered Daemon. The attack cut through Imperialdramon FM's attack like butter and struck the digimon hard.

"NO!" yelled Imperialdramon FM as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Looks like I win!" laughed Daemon as he proceeded to finish the other Digimon. "Evil Inferno!"

One by one the good digimon got defeated, last was Omnimon.

"I won't lose to a coward like you, Daemon!" hissed Omnimon. "Transcendent Sword!"

"Evil Inferno!" countered Daemon. The attack struck Omnimon and he also fell to the ground with a thud. Soon, his arms fell off and his eyes went black. Everyone was defeated. Daemon just stood there, laughing his ass off.

"You call yourselves DigiDestined!" mocked Daemon.

"We're doomed!" cursed Izzy. "It's impossible to defeat him now!"  
"We can't give up!" exclaimed Davis. "We have to do everything we can!"  
"What can we do, Davis?!" countered Yolei. "That over – grown pigeon is laughing and all our digimon are defeated!"  
"For once, I agree!" laughed Daemon. "Now, do you want your deaths painless or painful?"

"Quiet, you bastard!" yelled back Ken, who was trying to stand up after his injuries.

Suddenly, Omnimon's eyes started to glow. "We will not give up!" he yelled. There was a flash of light as Omnimon transferred all his power to the fallen Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, after which Omnimon reverted back to Gabumon and Agumon.

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode…Mode Change To…Paladin Mode!"

The white – coloured fighter stood up with pride and power. His eyes calm and his head cool.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" growled Imperialdramon PM as he the massive sword appeared in his hands.

"Why you little?!" hissed Daemon, for once in his life, he was afraid. "Evil Inferno!"

"Omni Sword!" countered Imperialdramon PM as he cancelled the attack with his sword.

"How can you be so powerful?!" yelled Daemon.

"Because, good always wins over evil!" replied Imperialdramon PM replied as he lurched at Daemon with his sword. "Omni Sword!" and with a slash, Daemon was destroyed forever.

"We did it!" yelled Tai.

"Yeah!" replied the Digimon as they reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Weren't we fantastic?" asked Veemon as he jumped into Davis' arms.

"Sure buddy!" replied Davis. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

As the celebration – talks progressed; Ken took Kari's hand and led her away from the others. They didn't go much far but got out of the others' sight.

"We did it," muttered Ken.

"Yup!" replied Kari.

"You know, I never got to say this, so…Kari Kamiya, I love you," said Ken.

"Ken Ichijouji, I love you too," replied Kari. Then both of them leaned in and locked lips in a passionate kiss.

Good times were back again.

_Emperor SS: There you go guys! It ends! Don't forget to R & R. And a special Epilogue will be coming up, it will be done according to my way because I didn't really like the Original 02 Epilogue. Anyhow, it ends!_


	6. Epilogue

**Digimon Adventure 02: A Fight**

**Epilogue**

_Review Reply for NegaiKoumi: Thanks for your review and continued support for the story. Even, I like the Izzy x Mimi pairing. The couples I like the most are Taiora (Sora x Tai), Koumi (Izzy x Mimi), Mimato (Matt x Mimi, I don't use this coupling much but I still like it), Daiyako (Davis x Yolei) and Kenari (Ken x Kari). Anyhow, here's the Epilogue!_

In the not so near future, the DigiDestined are well – settled and are utmost happy with their lives. Digimon and humans are living in complete harmony and no threats have come up in these peaceful years.

Tai Kamiya is now the Ambassador of the Digital World to the United Nations Organisation. He is married to Sora Takenouchi. Their marriage took place some years after the Daemon Fiasco. Sora is now a famous tennis player, who is the No. 1 in the Women World Tennis Rankings and No. 3 in the Overall World Tennins Rankings. The couple has boy twins as their children. Tai's finally cut his hair and things are exceptionally happy for the Kamiyas.

Matt Ishida is now a world – famous Rock Singer and his band, 'The Teenage Wolves', has sold more than 55.6 million copies of their latest album. Matt is married to a famous journalist, whose name is Kira Ishiko. Matt and Kira are happily married and have 1 daughter.

Joe Kido is now a famous surgeon who has a record of 99% success. Joe has even treated the President of the United States of America and the Vice – President of the Republic of India. Joe has also advised the Prime Minister of the Russian Federation about his health. Joe is married to an equally famous colleague, named Shinoki Misusawa. The couple has 2 daughters and the family is very happy with their lives.

Izzy Izumi is now the Head of a Top Government Research Department, the Department of Studies on the Digital World. Izzy has done great work in researching the Digital World and solving its mysteries. It is due to Izzy's hard work, that the people have realized that Digimon aren't harmful creatures. Izzy is the main reason for the Digimon – Humans Harmony. Izzy is married to Mimi Tachikawa, who is now a famous Fashion – Designer. The couple has 1 son.

Davis Motomiya is now the Owner of a Multi – Million Hotel Chain. Davis is one of the richest people in Japan and the world. The name of Davis' hotel chain is 'The D.M. Hotels'. Davis is married Yolei Inoue, who is now a famous entrepreneur. Davis and Yolei have 2 sons.

Ken Ichijouji is now the Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan. Prime Minister Ichijouji led the country on a path of both economic and social reforms. He made Japan one of the most powerful countries on Earth. P.M. Ichijouji is hugely popular in Japan and has got re-elected multiple times. Ken is married to Kari Kamiya, who has chosen to be a house – wife. Kari and Ken have twin daughters.

T.K. Takaishi is now a famous novelist. His books are primarily about the Gang's adventures in the Digital World. T.K.'s books are blockbusters. His books have been praised by multiple critics, who say that T.K.'s books give hope to the most hopeless. T.K. is married to a Iku Shirane, another famous novelist. The couple has 1 daughter and 1 son.

Cody Hida is now a famous Defence Attorney. Cody has a knack of winning cases and has a 96% success rate. When all else fails, Cody manages to obtain justice. He is married to Rika Nemonko, who was once his client. The couple has 1 son.

So…things are excellent for the DigiDestined, all of 'em are happy and settled. Every year, the DigiDestined hold a Reunion in the Digital World. Things are really good.

~The End~


End file.
